Fai loves Kuro
by darkphoenix103
Summary: this is an AU about kurogane and fai and other numerous clamp characters and it shows the chronicles of fai and kuro's....RELATIONSHIP! OO-ER
1. Chapter 1 Fai love Kuro

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, CLAMP does…though I wish I did…BUT I do own the character modifications and the plot.

Rating: T …just in case….

_Chapter 1-Fai loves Kuro___

Fai glanced up. _Yup, same old school. _The letters CLOW HIGH stood shining as he jogged through the gate.

It was the first day back at Clow High. Fai was in year 10 with his best friend, Chi.

Fai pulled back his blonde hair from his face. Deep blue eyes scanned the corridor for Kuro-kun. _He said he'd be here, to see me._

A hand clutched Fai's left shoulder as he started to walk away. "Fai?" a deep voice asked.

"Kur--?" Fai said as he turned, "Oh, crap."

"Hey, my little Fai-g," Yuui said.

"Go away, Yuui," Fai said, taking a step forwards.

Yuui flicked his dark hair, then said, "I'm the boss of you, little twin."

"Where do you get your rudeness from?" another voice asked.

_Kuro-kun! His timing is perfect, as usual._

Fai stared down his twin brother. Finally, Yuui turned and huffed away.

Fai turned to face Kurogane. "Thanks, Kuro-kun." Fai started to blush when Kurogane smiled affectionately.

"You're welcome, Flo." Flo was Kuro-kun's nickname for Fai.

It was part of Fai's last name, Florite.

"You know…Kuro…I…I want…no…" Fai stuttered.

"Yeah, Flo?"

"I…" _BRING!_

"Crap…Tell me later?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah…" Fai said, while thinking, _I love him, and I know he'd return the feelings, but I can't tell him._

"Could all students please go to their homeroom, please," A voice said over the intercom.

Peals of noise came from the rooms around Fai as he headed to home room.

An organized list of names was taped to the door. _Yup, right room._ Fai pushed open the door.

Year 10 students chatted amongst friends. "Fai!" a loud female voice called. A head bobbed as a hand waved.

"Chi?" Fai asked.

"What's up? Haven't seen you all summer!" Chi said.

"Nothing much, I guess…wow, nice hair," Fai said.

"Thanks," Chi said, twisting a strand of her blonde hair. It was below her waist, straight, and highlighted with blue streaks. She had it tied back into pigtails and wore a white yukata with blue lilies, a black skirt, and calf-length boots.

"So how's Kuro?" Chi asked curiously.

"Umm…I only saw him for a minute, but he should be here. We are all in the same year."

A tall brunette stepped into the room. Her high heels clacked on the linoleum as she said clearly, "Welcome to year 10. I'm your homeroom and maths teacher, Ms. Watsuri. I'll take attendance, and then assign lockers, and then you'll have a free period until-"

"Sorry, I'm late," Kurogane said, walking through the threshold.

"Excuse for being late?" Watsuri said.

"I had to talk to Coach Tumon."

"Good enough. Take a seat, please. Now for attendance…Azura Aruko…"

Fai leaned against his locker as Chi told him about her summer.

"-Then we saw the sea. It was beautiful. That's when we went back to the hotel and on the way back there was a store. Breathe! Dad thought we should go in and I saw this and we bought it." Chi said pointing to her yukata, "Then Mom, the free spirit she is, suggested blue streaks to make it look better on me. Then-"

"Hey," Kurogane said, closing his locker, on Fai's other side, "You guys wanna come to my tryouts for free period?"

"Soccer?" Chi asked.

"Yup," Kuro answered.

"Sure," Fai said, smiling at the two.

"Well, I have to go change," Kuro said, walking away.

"See you there!" Chi called out.

Fai and Chi walked the opposite direction of Kurogane.

After a while, Chi asked, "You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah…" Fai said, turning to Chi, "You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, of course not. That's for you to tell," Chi said, turning to Fai. She grabbed Fai's shoulders and told him, "You'll tell him when you're ready."

"Thanks, Chi. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

Fai leaned over and embraced Chi in his long arms.

"By the way, I have a business proposition for you," Chi said, grinning.

"Okay, fill me in," Fai said starting to walk down the hall again.

"Well, last night, Dad said that your dad and he have to go on a really long business trip. He said it would be like a year." Fai and Chi's fathers were both stockbrokers and co-workers. They usually got assigned trips together. This was old news. "And since you'd be alone, Mom thought you could move in with us." Fai's parents had divorced three years ago. It was Fai and Dad, and Yuui and Mom.

"Wow…sure," was Fai's blank response.

"Good," Chi said, grinning and pushing the door open.

A warm day greeted them outside. The bleachers creaked under Fai's sneakers as he climbed. He searched the line of tall, male students for Kurogane.

"He's right…there," Chi said, pointing directly at Kurogane.

Fai smiled and thought, _if he makes it on, I'll come to every game._

A shrill whistle pierced the air as Coach Tumon walked out onto the field.

Muffled yells were carried on the warm breeze as Fai watched Kuro stretch and limber up.

When they finished jogging, the coach threw several balls onto the field and gave a command.

Several students gathered around each ball and started to weave.

Fai felt Chi's eyes on his left. "He looks comfortable in a uniform," Fai said, half joking, half serious.

"We should join a group or something," Chi said, leaning back against the painted wood.

"Like what?" Fai asked.

"Well, I was thinking…don't laugh…voice lessons," Chi said, blushing.

Fai turned to face Chi, "Why would I laugh? I just don't know if I can do it."

Chi scoffed, "You can damn well sing!" Chi smacked Fai on the arm, "What about year 7 and 8? You and I sang in choir and duets."

"I only sang 'cuz I thought I would bring Mom and Yuui back. That obviously didn't work!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Fai. I know it hurts but please don't take it out on me," Chi said, tears brimming on her eyelids, "Are you willing to try?"

"Yes," Fai said, pulling his best friend into a hug, "I'm sorry, I saw Yuui today and… I just can't believe I'm his twin. We're like exact opposites."

"It's okay."

The two friends looked up and saw Tumon bring the whistle to his lips, trill it, and summon the team with one fluid motion.

"Ya think he made it?" Fai asked Chi.

"Well, duh, of course Kurogane'll make the team. He rocks," Chi said, grinning, "What class do we have now?"

"We have…English, now?" Fai asked, raking his brain for his mental schedule, "Then History, Maths, Lunch, Arts, and Science?"

"Wow. You've obviously memorized the schedule," Chi said, "Hey, Fai-san, since we're gonna be, like, roommates, want me to come over sometime 'n' help you pack?"

"Sure, I just gotta talk to Dad, ask some major questions, etcetera," Fai said, "Wanna get to our first English class?!?!"

"Excited, I take it? They're only 20 minutes long today, ya know."

A/C: (SO?? What do you think?? It took me quite a while to plan everything out but chapter one is FINALLY finished!! YAY!! )


	2. Chapter 2 the assignment

A/C: Sooo…Here I'll write ALL sorts of fun junk (FUNK

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, CLAMP does…though I wish I did…BUT I do own the character modifications and the plot.

Rating: T+…just in case….

_Chapter 2-The Assignment_

Fai walked through the door with his best friend.

They chose the left corner in the back, farthest from the door.

Fai sat in the exact corner, Chi to his right, and, when he came in, fresh from tryouts, Kurogane sat in front of Fai.

A tall woman got up from her desk at the front of the room. Midnight black curls cascaded down to her rib cage. A red ribbon served as a head band to keep them away from her face. A white sweater clung to her shoulders tightly. A black semi-circle decorated the edge of the shoulders. Kind, glacier blue eyes swept the crowd of students.

"Good afternoon," her gentle voice filled the room, "I'm Ms. Izoki. I'll be teaching you English 10 for this semester. Do you want to know what we'll be doing for this class?" She smiled sweetly at her new students.

The class all nodded, hanging onto her every word.

"Well, we'll be covering the basics; poetry, short stories, essays, but first we have a really interesting first term assignment. You'll be taking a younger student under your wing. I can't tell you what grade, school, or even what you're doing until the day after tomorrow."

Whispers of interest filled the room suddenly. Over them, Izoki said, "You have five minutes to socialize."

The five minutes past, while Chi and Fai sorted out what to pack and not to pack.

The bell sounded and the class left the room to go to their next classes.

The next eighty minutes passed by in a blur.

The new teachers included Mr. Shais for History, Ms. Watsuri for Maths, Ms. Hueri for Arts, and Mr. Shapeau for Sciences.

Fai grabbed his coat from his locker, and headed towards the door.

The door closed gently as Fai flipped the light switch. The room, illuminated by a pot lamp, looked empty of human interaction.

Fai stuffed his coat in the closet and headed to his room. The poster of a gothic Lolita fairy hanging on his door greeted him.

He stepped into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a towel. Before he closed the door, he saw the purple light of his answering machine flashing.

Fai sighed and shuffled over to his voicemail and pressed the translucent play button.

A monotonic female voice declared, "One new message," after a pause, it continued, "From Ashura Florite, 3 pm."

Ashura's voice filled Fai's quarters, "Fai, its dad. I need to talk to you call my cell. Bye."

"End of final message," the answering machine blabbed.

Fai turned back to the bathroom, "After I'm, I'll call," talking to himself.

Fai unzipped his jeans and took his shirt off. He cranked the temperature handle past the blue, all the way to the dark red.

Steam covered the mirror as Fai took off his socks then boxers. The hot water pummeled Fai's chest as he stepped into the shower.

The steam rose off Fai as the water washed away his emotional hurt and agony. Fai's skin was a dark red by the time he finished washing his hair and body.

Fai stepped onto the slick tile and grabbed the towel. His skin turned back to its pale color as he dried off. He pulled on the pair of clean boxers that lay on the counter for him.

The door gave way with a whoosh and Fai felt the chill air cut into his lungs.

He pulled on a kimono-like bathrobe and started to search for his cell phone.

The stainless steel edge shone on the desk beneath Fai's latest manga-zine. A purple light flashed when he turned it on. Three unread texts popped up. Fai tapped the "End" button until the picture of chi and him showed as his background.

Fai dialed his dad's cell number and pressed the speaker to his ear.

"Hello?" Ashura's voice said on the second ring.

"Hi, dad!" Fai said, smiling.

"Oh, hey, F. Okay, listen-" Ashura called Fai "F" to shorten talks.

"I am."

"Ha ha, _funny_! But I gotta tell you, I gotta go on a trip. It's gonna be quite a while, but you can stay at Chi's and come home once in a while for some different clothes. I'll pay the bills like I always do: credit card. Take your cell and laptop to Chi's; I'll email and send pictures when I can."

"I know Chi told me today; first day of school, remember? So when are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow. It's all _really_ short notice. I'm sorry I can't be home much, F."

"It's okay, dad. Do I tell the maid she doesn't need to come for a while?"

"No, I'll phone all the people that need to know."

"Okay. Bye, dad. Love you."

"Love you, too, Fai. Miss you, Bye."

"Miss you already!" Fai said, taking the phone from his ear and tapping "End". Fai closed the phone and set it on his night table.

Fai's feet felt the chill of the tile as he looked at numerous recipe books. Fai chose the one called _Sushi in Seconds_. He felt hungry for California Roll. He glanced at the ingredients and set down the book. Fai followed the recipe and stared at the result.

"Here's to education!" Fai said before clacking together his chopsticks. Flo chowed down, greedily.

Fai washed his plate and chopsticks before turning towards his room. He went to undo his jeans and remembered he was already in his sleepwear. Laughing it off as he grabbed his cell from his night table, he chose Chi from contacts and highlighted "Send Text". Flo tapped in "'Night. See you tomorrow!" and hit "Send". Then Fai remembered the three unread texts. Fai went to his inbox and saw the three texts. Fai chose the one he got first. It was from Chi's mom, Mrs. Izawa.

"Hey, Fai! It's Chi's mom. I'm texting you to tell you that we can come tomorrow to pack up. xoxo, Ember"

Fai grinned, Ember Izawa had played "mom" to her daughter's best friend since the divorce. She certainly wasn't a boring mom either; she was cool.

Fai hit "Next" to read the next text. It was from Chi.

"'Kay, so we registered you for voice. It'll be tomorrow after school. After voice, we'll go 'n' pack at you place. –Chi-"

Fai smiled when he read the next name of the next sender. Even though it was from an email address, it was still a text, but what made it special was that Kurogane had sent it.

"Hey Flo. So I'm thinking we go out for supper on Friday. Tomoyo and my parents will be gone all weekend. I'm thinking we've got a lot to catch up on. Chinese food sound good? –Kuro"

Fai gasped. _Friday_?_ Today's Wednesday_! Supper with Kuro? Fai's day felt strangely too perfect. Everything was going his way.

Fai closed his phone and set it down on the table. He crawled under the chill covers and fell asleep fantasizing about Friday, with a grin on his face.

(I'm FINALLY done!! SORRY for the humungous wait!! PLEASE don't kill me!! Ha-ha!! Rippy rippy Stab stab!!)


	3. Chapter 3 i can't stop the rain

(( WARNING!! DID YOU FINISH CHAPTER 2?? ))

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, CLAMP does…though I wish I did…BUT I do own the character modifications and the plot.

Rating: T+…just in case….

_Chapter 3- I Can__'__t Stop the Rain from Falling_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

Fai sat up quickly. He twisted his head to look at his alarm clock. He hadn't over slept, thankfully.

Fai's feet padded along the shaggy carpet. The brush found purchase as Fai untangled a knot with the other hand. _Time for me to start showing my true colors._

Glossy blonde hair fell into Fai's eyes as his head jerked towards Chi's eyes.

"Ya ready for today, Fai-san?" Chi asked, smirking. It's strange, in public, Chi is really shy yet when it was just friends and family, Chi's Miss 'Ultra Shiny Star Girl'.

"You bet."

Mrs. Izawa met Chi and Fai at the sidewalk. Classes had blurred by, and Fai anticipated every second of the afternoon.

"Hey, my loves," Ember Izawa said, her British accent shining through.

"Hey, mum," Chi and Fai said. Even though Ember wasn't his mother, she deserved the title.

"Singing, the best expressive tool," Ember said, grinning at the two teenagers.

After walking a couple of blocks, Ember turned to the teenagers and declared, "My love, I now turn you over to the Tanemura Vocal Studio; Where I work, you sing."

A black record decorated the front door. A lobby spread itself behind the door. A girl looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Hey, Ember. Fai-" She said, pointing to Fai, "-and Chi, I'm sure," she finished, pointing now at Chi.

"You bet, Kay," Ember said, taking Shi's and Fai's schoolbags and coats, and ushering them to her office.

"Okay, every Thursday and Tuesday you guys can come here and get professionally educated," Ember said once she was in her office.

Ember was a music writer and wrote songs for the best. Her free spirit made writing songs seem easy.

Fai looked over confused, "Professional help?? Like…an artist? Like someone that's made an album?"

"Yes and no really. An artist yes, but 'made an album', no," Ember said, "You'll get a dj, accompanist, and vocal coach."

"So, mum, we're making some tracks for an album?" Chi asked.

"No. You guys are gonna sing just because you can. We'll supply everything but the voices," Ember said, a grin growing across her cheeks.

"Wow," was all Fai could say.

"You wanna meet your aids?" Ember asked, walking back to the door and opening it.

The two teenagers followed the woman down a hallway, down stairs and into a dj's booth.

A teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Ember. My new victims?" she asked, grabbing two pairs of headphones off a hook. Expensive looking, "whole ear" kind of headphones.

"Yes, Fai-" Ember said gesturing to Fai, "-and Chi," pointing to Chi.

"Okay. I hope you like techno, 'cuz that's all I play. It's a Cascada song. What types of voices are you?"

"Alto-Soprano," Chi said, "You're Ashley, right?"

"Tenor."

"M-kay! Ya ready to 'Stop the Rain'?" Ashley asked, handing the two each a sheet and a pair of headphones.

The door closed to the booth as Chi and Fai pulled the headphones on and looked at the sheet music.

"We'll run through it a couple times, then record and mix," Ashley said, through the headphones wireless connection.

After a couple of run-throughs, Fai and Chi had memorized the chorus and only glanced at the sheets occasionally.

Ashley gave the pair a thumbs up and a red light came on. Fai pulled the microphone towards his face.

The notes and rests shimmered in Fai's eyes as the first bar passed by.

"How…How am I supposed to feel," Chi sang.

"When everything surrounding me, is nothing but a fake disguise. I don't know," Fai finished.

"I don't know where I belong. It's time for me to carry on," Chi continued.

"I'll say, 'Good Bye'," The two sang in unison.

"I can't stop the rain from fallin', "Fai sang, the bass kicking in when he sang 'stop', "I'm drownin' in these tears I cry."

"Since you left without a warning, I face the dawn with sleepless eyes," Chi sang back.

"No I can't… go on when clouds are pushing down on me, boy. I can't stop. I can't stop the rain…from fallin'," the two harmonized.

Fai glanced over to Chi and grinned as the bass bopped out a melody. Chi returned the grin and moved her head to the beat. Fai's grin turned to a smile.

They turned back after a while and absorbed the sound and melody. The tempo slowed dramatically.

"So…tell me where I went wrong. I'm stuck inside a dream long gone. It's hard to reveal the truth," Fai started soulfully.

"Your love…is nothing but a bitter taste. It's better if I walk away. Away…from you," Chi finished, holding the note of 'you'.

"It's better if I walk away…" Fai harmonized.

"I can't stop the rain from fallin'. I'm drownin' in these tears I cry, since you left without a warning. I face the dawn with sleepless eyes. No, I can't…go on when clouds are pushing down on me, boy. I can't stop. I can't stop the rain from…fallin'," the two sang in unison. Their eyes connected while they're bodies swayed to the beat. A cymbal signalled the end of the song.

"Okay, guys come in here a sec," Ashley ordered.

Fai and Chi walked through the door with headphones, sheet music, and triumphant smiles on their faces.

"That was great!" Ashley yipped.

"Really?" Chi asked.

"Phenomenal!" Ashley answered.

"Thanks," Fai finished, blushing.

"Ember said after you're finished, you're supposed to head over to Fai's to pack," Ashley instructed, "I'll take this copy home, and mix it and let you guys listen next time, 'kay?" Ashley handed Chi a card.

"Thanks, Ash. Call for an appointment?" Chi asked, flashing the card.

"Nope, just call if you feel like singing. I'm happy to mix you guys singing."

"Thanks. See ya!" Chi and Fai said, heading for the door.

The door closed and Fai put his key in his pocket. Chi and Ember flicked on the hallway lights and headed towards Fai's room.

"What do I need to pack?" Fai asked.

"Well, grab some clothes, your laptop, cell, toiletries, wallet, and anything else. We'll pick up the rest of your stuff on Sunday," Ember said.

"Oh yeah, Can I hang out with Kuro on Friday night and maybe sleep over? I'll ask him about the sleepover thing tomorrow," Fai asked and explained.

Sure, just call, if changes come up overnight. Do you want to take your poster and answering machine?" Ember said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Em," Fai said, giving her a hug.

"Where are the boxes?" Chi asked.

Fai strode over to the closet and pulled out the collapsible boxes. He turned the corner and handed Chi a box.

"You wanna grab some clothes for my date?" Fai joked.

"Be serious, it could be your chance," Chi scolded.

"I know it's just…wow, I've dreamt about it forever, and now it could come true," Fai said opening hid closet.

"It's cool," Ember said, grabbing a handful of hangers with clothes on them.

The three continued to fold clothes and place them in boxes in a comfortable silence. Fai got up to grab his toiletries.

The light shone on Fai's hair as he glanced in the mirror. He grabbed a travel bag to put his stuff in. _Toothbrush, deodorant__…__ hair dye?_ Fai thought looking in the cupboard. He grabbed what he needed but left the hair dye, for now.

The familiar scent of the Izawa's house filled Fai with a sense of belonging.

Ember had driven from work to Fai's o home, and was grabbing the last box. Chi showed Fai to 'his' room he'd always stayed in.

Dark purple, black and indigo covered walls. Ember had let Fai pick the colors when she decided that it was basically his second home, at the Izawa's.

Fai set down the box on the floor and went to grab the next box. Chi had set up Fai's laptop on the small desk and was positioning the small black speakers.

Fai opened the first box and pulled out his cell phone and answering machine.

"It there a phone jack over there?" Fai asked Chi.

"Yup," Chi replied, grabbing the answering machine from Fai.

Ember closed the door and brought the last box into Fai's room.

"All settled in?" she asked.

"Yup, just gotta put away my clothes," Fai answered.

"There's hangers in the closet. You and Chi'll share the bathroom as usual," Ember said, pointing to the designated areas.

"Thank you so much, mum, "Fai said, standing to face her. Fai's eyes glistened

"Anything for my Fai," Ember said, "Aren't you both hungry?"

"A little," Chi answered.

"I feel like ramen. The quick 'just add water' kind," Fai said.

"A lazy supper. You finish unpacking. I'll go cook," Ember said, closing the door behind her.

Fai looked at Chi as she finished eating. A smile slid across her face.

"Time for bed," Ember declared.

"M'kay. G'Night, mom," Chi said, hugging her mother.

"'Night, mum," Fai said in turn.

"'Night, sleep tight. Tomorrow'll come quick," Ember finished.

((A/C)) Whoo!! Chap. 3 is _finito_! I think I'll finish typing out the rest of the story and then continue writing more. BTW I've already written to chap. 7...but I'm still typing out the rest Aka 4,5,6…(X)-(X)! (I wear glasses…henceforth the dead glasses smiley…) I'd appreciate all the comments you have(…even if they're negative.) I'll be able to update soon(er), hopefully. does happy dance I have other stories I'll put on (maybe). 3 I'm scared that if I continue writing my Kuro(x)Fai story that my tone and diction have changed…. Oh, well we'll see….EVENTUALLY!! 8P

xoxo, Luneth x/X/x

P.S. I've gotten used to writing Lemons…so maybe you'll find a few in this story!! XB


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, CLAMP does…though I wish I did…BUT I do own the character modifications and the plot.

Rating: T+…just in case….

_**Chapter 4- Sakura**_

Fai glanced around the room, his room. _Well, it__'__s mine, now, I guess._

He pulled a pair of pants and a shirt out of the closet. Purple circles were placed randomly on the white fabric. A seam at the collar bone dramatically changed the fabric from white to black. The collar and elbow length sleeves were the same inky black.

Fai pulled on the black denim jeans and pilled on the shirt. He smiled mischievously and pulled a studded belt from the closet. He fastened it around his waist, overtop of the shirt. Today was Fai's day.

Ember pulled up to the school. Chi got out and blew her mom a kiss. Fai got out of the car with his book bag, cell, and a full stomach. He waved to Ember through the window.

Chi and Fai walked to their lockers and saw Kuro there waiting for them.

"Remember, today's the beginning of the Assignment," Chi said as they closed the distance between them and their lockers.

"Yeah," Fai said, then turning to Kuro, "Hey, Kuro, Tonight's still good, right?"

"Yeah, you bet," Kuro said, leaning against his locker.

"So…I was wondering if I'd be able to stay the night?"

"Yeah. We have a guest bed you can use," Kuro replied.

_I don't want the guest bed, I want to sleep in your bed, with you,_ Fai thought, then said, "'Kay, cover me,. I gotta tell Ember I'll be staying at your place."

Fai typed out the text and hit 'Send'. _So far, so good._

The bell rang and the three walked to homeroom. Watsuri quickly took attendance and read the announcements.

The entire English classes' anticipation flooded the room, as the three sat at their desks. Miss Watsuri stood at the front of the class, smiling.

When the noise settled, she spoke, "Okay. Today, we start our first term project, the 'Assignment'. I found out the important things and I'll hand out a page of who you're paired with. The grade we're taking is… year eight."

Kuro's eyes widened. "That's Tomoyo's grade," he whispered.

Watsuri handed out sheets with each students name on it. Fai looked at his sheet. Sakura Kinomoto. Fai and Chi exchanged information. Chi had Kuro's sister, Tomoyo Diadôji. Fai looked over Kuro's shoulder. Li Syaoran.

Watsuri opened the door and small students began file in. Confused, lost faces met the warm, welcome faces of the year tens.

A teacher came in last with a clipboard. The teacher handed Watsuri the clipboard and whispered something in her ear.

Watsuri started to call out year eight students' names, and the student stepped up to the front. A tenth year would come, collect them and hand the professor the paper with the name on it, then take their seat, with the eight year sitting on their desk.

Tomoyo and Chi were paired up first in the group. Tomoyo was Chi's physical opposite. Tomoyo had black, wavy hair and almost black eyes. She was a good head shorter than Chi.

Fai's partner, Sakura, was called. Sakura had mousy brown hair, and bright, curious eyes. When Fai went to collect her, a smile broke on each youths' face.

After every one was paired up, each group got a sheet. On it were the directions, "Each take a pencil/pen, and take turns writing. First student, write one thing about yourself. Second student, write either, 'Same', 'Different', or 'It's Complicated', about that one thing when you apply it to yourself."

Fai handed Sakura an extra pencil. She grinned and wrote in slanted handwriting: _I'm in love with someone. _Fai hesitated then wrote in light, quick strokes: _Same._

It was Fai's turn. He wrote: _That person is in this room._ Sakura grinned. _Same._

Sakura hesitated, then wrote confidently: _This person's a guy._ Sakura looked Fai in the eyes. A seriousness had hardened their eyes. Fai nodded then wrote: _Same._

Sakura gasped. A smile broke on her face. She glanced over Fai's shoulder at Kurogane and who must've been Syaoran. Fai wrote: _I haven't told him how I feel…yet._ Sakura blushed. _Same._

Sakura drummed her pencil on the sheet for a second. She scrawled: _He's with a guy with spiky black hair._ Fai rolled his eyes. _It's complicated._

Fai leaned over to Sakura's ear. "His name's Kurogane. Is the guy you like called Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded. Fai thought, _How did they match us up?_ Sakura wrote a small sentence as a teacher walked past.

_I like rollerblading._

Fai raised an eyebrow. _Same._ Then he wrote: _I like to change the subject._ Sakura smiled. _Same._

The bell rang. Watsuri got up from her desk.

"Okay. Now, year tens. Keep that paper or throw it away. It doesn't matter. What does is the information you've learned about your partners."

Fai got up, folded the paper in half and stashed it in his binder.

"See ya, Monday, Sakura," Fai sang.

Watsuri excused the year tens and opened the door.

Kuro walked towards Fai. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

Fai started. "Hey, Kuro. Fun class, eh?"

"Yeah. They matched everyone up pretty well."

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"I got a class transfer. I'm in mechanics instead of art, now."

"Oh. Hey, you always loved fixing stuff."

"Yeah. So what were you gonna tell me on Wednesday, before class?"

"Oh. Umm…Kuro. I-"

BRING! The warning bell blared.

"Sorry. Tell me tonight?" Kuro said quickly. Kuro walked away in the sea of students.

"-Love you." _Damn that fucking bell!_

Fai got through the door just in time. He hurried to his desk and set down his binder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be late," Kuro said, looking down, "Will you tell me now?"

"No, I'll wait 'til tonight," Fai said, copying the teachers' notes on the board.

"'Mkay," Kuro said, ending he conversation.

The rest of the day flew by and now Fai was at his locker after the last bell.

Kurogane asked a question while Fai organized his binders. 'Wanna drop off your stuff at my place, then head downtown?"

"Sure," Fai said, grabbing his coat, shutting his locker, and patting his pocket to make sure his money was still there.

Fai grabbed the binder he'd put on the floor and started to walk towards the door with Kuro.

((A/C)) Yay!! Filler chapters take so long to write…(u)(u)…but YAY!! I'm really happy I can write stuff people like…BTW I wrote this when I was in grade ten…sadly now I'm in grade eleven…BUUUUUUT I have a plan for Kuro(x)Fai…(That is if there is a Kuro(x)Fai…lol…joking) So this is Volume One…I'm thinking Volume Two will take place in Grade Eleven (…That would work…) And we see how Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, etc. have matured, grown, loved, etc. BUUUUUUT I have to finish Volume One first. o

xoxo, Luneth x/X/x

P.S. I'll take any suggestions that anyone wants for chapters/songs/anything for future stories. I might even write some custom stories for people…if you want a custom story  look me up on Gaia online (Gaia) darkpohenix103  my username on Gaia and PM me. I'll make between one and ten custom stories a month (ish). Luv ya!


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions of a Gay heart

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, CLAMP does…though I wish I did…BUT I do own the character modifications and the plot.

Rating: T+…just in case….

_**Chapter 5- Confessions of a gay heart**_

Fai and Kuro were downtown a couple of hours before Kuro's stomach grumbled. Fai's answered ten seconds later.

"Food?" Fai asked, grinning.

"Food. Chinese?" Kuro asked curtly.

"Chinese."

Kuro held the door open for Fai.

A red dragon ended at the foyer and began, for need of an assumption, in the kitchen. Fai stared at the large, yellow eyes. _Tell him. Tonight, you have luck,_ the eyes seemed to say. Kurogane told the host the table details, and pulled Fai's arm. Fai followed obediently.

A silver dragon was wrapped around the table. Two chairs were the foreground as the silver dragon was wrapped around a railing on one side of the table.

Fai and Kuro sat down and the server handed the two boys each a menu.

Fai scanned the menu and then looked up. Kuro's eyes were concentrated on Fai.. Fai twitched his eyes to a stainless steel counter. Smorg. 'All you can eat. Seven bucks,' the sign above the counter said.

"Smorg?" Fai asked.

"Sure," Kuro said, closing his menu.

A minute later, the server came back and the to placed their orders. Fai got up to go down the small set of stairs.

Oriental odours filled Fai's nose. He grabbed a plate and filled it. Fai walked up the stairs and sat down. He looked for utensils and found a pair of wooden chopsticks below his previously served water.

Fai finished a few mouthfuls of food, when Kuro sat down.

"I have a question for ya, Flo," Kurogane asked, halfway through their second helping.

Fai finished his mouthful of food, swallowed, then asked, "What's up?"

"Are you dating Chi?" Kuro asked.

_What? No!_ Fai screamed in his head, _I want to date you!_

"No. Chi's like…like my sister!," Fai said nervously, "Why? Do you like her?"

"No. I'm just seeing who you like," Kuro said.

"Oh," was all Fai could say.

"Well? Who do you like?"

"Um…well…" Fai stuttered, trying to grab a chicken ball with his chopsticks, _I could tell him now__…_

"Today?" Kuro said patiently.

"I…I-I…" Fai started again, trying yet again to grab the chicken ball.

Flustered by the chicken ball, Fai stabbed it with his chopstick.

"I like you, Kuro…" Fai finally whispered.

"How…what…N-……I……you?" Kuro said, choking on air.

"I'm sorry, Kuro," Fai whispered, his head hanging low. A teardrop fell onto Fai's plate.

"I-I…let's go. I'll pay," Kuro said, seemingly agitated.

A twenty dollar note was on the table when Fai reached for his coat. Kuro was already out the door.

"Thanks," Fai said to the host.

Fai walked out the door to find Kuro a couple buildings away.

"Kuro!" Fai hollered as he ran. He caught up momentarily.

Kuro turned around. Teartracks on his cheeks were illuminated by the neon lights.

"Let's go. To my house," Kuro ordered.

"Okay…" Fai said, confused.

A couple blocks later, Kuro turned to Fai. The street and sidewalk seemed deserted.

"It's not everyday your friend confesses his love for you," Kuro said, acid laced in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"Exactly! You didn't think! That's your issue Fai. You. Don't. Think. You just shout out what your brain says! You act on instinct. You-"

Kuro's words were cut off by Fai closing the distance and clamping their mouths together.

Kuro pushed Fai away. Fai landed on the sidewalk with a thud.

"I can't love you, Fai. I don't care if you love me. I. Can't. Love. You," Kuro practically hollered.

_There ya go, fag. He said __'__I love you!__'__ He just said CAN__'__T along with it,_ a voice in Fai's head said, acidly.

"Shut up!" Fai screamed, to both the voice and Kuro. Tears streamed down Fai's face as he got up and ran across the street.

Brakes skidded, and a horn blazed as Fai's teary eyes opened wide. An audible thud sounded as the car connected with Fai.

'FAI!!" Kuro hollered at the thin body in his arms.

"Kuro…?" Fai whispered.

"I'm right here, Fai," Kuro whispered.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Fai's voice cracked.

"…yes…I…I love you, too," Kurogane said, hesitantly.

"I knew it. I knew you'd-" Fai's words were cut off.

"Fai!" Kuro cried.

"Let's get him to the hospital!" a voice said behind Kuro.

_The driver of the car!_ Kuro realized.

Kurogane stood up, with Fai in his arms. The driver opened the passenger door and Kuro got in, Fai cradled in his lap. _Please don__'__t die, Flo! I__'__m sorry! I was scared! I was confused! But I know I__'__m gay and I__'__m in love with you!_

((A/C)) HEY!! I'm a writing away!! (When I'm not dealing with miscellaneous stuff…3) Agg…It's so strange my whole life feels like it's overlapping. (Ya feel me?) exhales deeply I don't like the organization my chaos is going through. (I like my chaos….) Still I want ALL of your opinion. Don't give me the 'friend' truth. Give me the 'truth' truth.

xoxo, Luneth x/X/x

P.S. I need some more inspiration…Could ya help me out? Comment at/to me.


	6. Chapter 6 the funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, CLAMP does…though I wish I did…BUT I do own the character modifications and the plot.

Rating: T+…just in case….

**Chapter 6- The Funeral**

The small car pulled up in front of the large, white hospital. Kuro flung open the door, yelling "Thank you" to the driver. Fai lay in his arms, motionless.

A nurse looked over Kuro, her eyes resting on Fai, her face growing horrified.

"Oh God!" was all she could say.

A doctor came out to the small lobby. Kuro looked up. A smile crossed the older man's face.

"He's fine. Just a little bruise," the doctor explained.

Fai stepped out from behind the doctor. His face was red from embaressment.

"Fai!" Kuro said, grabbing the thin boy.

"I'm all right, Kuro," Fai said weakly, flinching as his leg brushed Kuro's.

"The driver feels bad so she's giving us a ride home," Kuro explained, "She thought you died. She's really feeling guilty."

"I'm so sorry!" a small woman said, running into the room and bowing deeply.

"I'm okay," Fai said, smiling.

" I swear I'll take you home," Kuro said, the lady nodded in agreement.

"No," Fai said, "I wanna stay with you, Kuro."

Kuro opened the door to his family's apartment. He flipped the light on. Fai walked in and shuffed off his boots.

Kurogane looked down, "I'm sorry. I was scared you were joking. I didn't think you were serious."

"That's right, you didn't think. I am serious," Fai said, taking off his coat. Kurogane took his jacket and Fai's and slung them over the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry I freaked," Kurogane said, blushing.

((A/C)) Wow…I knew this chapter would be short but this is SHORT!! (Oh well, the next one is nice and long…) So Fai isn't dead (SURPRISE!!) and all seems well…(OR is it?) I'm glad someone enjoys my stories… Please stay tuned to this author for more cool stuff!! (I'm actually thinking of writing stories to accompany songs and/or pictures!! Ex) Pussy Cat Doll's 'When I Grow Up' as a story about a group of friends finding an old list of their old wants/goals/needs, and now that they have some of this stuff life is cool/slammin'!! Or Rihanna's 'Please Don't Stop the Music', I could say that a girl/guy is at a club and they just…let loose and let it flow. I need to do this or I'll explode…school is gonna KILL me!!

xoxo, Luneth x/X/x

P.S. I want a taste of other people's lives. Wanna share some conflicts, etc. with me? I just could use something in my stories to spice them up. 3 I love u…still.


End file.
